parody for a good laugh
by duchesseduo
Summary: written for a good laugh
1. Chapter 1

Hello dear visitors of this story, I expect a lot of hate because of this, rember this is a PARODY ,nothing mostly centers on the transformers franchise fanfictions and the Mary sue inserting. Anything that refers to a franchise is purely non-profit based. Please enjoy.

Le author:dear beloved readers of my fanfiction,here is yet anothe story with plot that has ben raped so many times … ocxrobot , yaoi,decpticons win, jack sometning something….

In this story the so ever special butterflies….. me and my sister ….we are also dead georgeus and jimmy at school can go fuck herself,FUCK YOU JIMMY I'M BEAUTIFUUL!

We both have an impossible eye color and blue hair….see it is totally legit and is not dyed that way ,we are all NATURAL. Did I mention how beautiful we are? I mean how much more beautiful I am from my imaginary sister that does not even exist…xoxo

Now I introduce a 'normal' day that is not even close to a normal day and hope to picture my readers afun and exiting person that I want them to believe I am…i….am…sooo….beautifuuuuull(whispers ).

Also the whole school is in love with me or ither hates me like I have murdered their family

Now comes the most raped plot story event of ever….and I am the star of it.

As I fall asslep as fast as a brick hopping that a delusion worthy of a assilum is going to come true I see a bright light and the primus of seven fuck wishes appears.

Now I will put tons of ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' marks to sound smart.

As I gaze up the transformers sex god I almost shit my intestines and my liver out and put on the most deranged look while also I try to look smart.

''''''''''''''''''''''child worthy of an assilum visit,I have seen the horrors your parents have done to child deserves to get an iphone 5 instead of iphone 6 while children die on the other side of the world from starvation''''''''''''''''''''''''''''I cryed the tears of '''''''''true pain'''''''''my parents,they were a bunch of assholes.'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''so now I will send you and your underage sister to a delusined uneversy where you will have sex with men that are wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy to old to have sex wth you,let alone a minor.''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''but to hell with reason,your transformers toy has suffered to much damage with your nonstop anal abuse'''''''''''

My sister stands beside me with an agape mouth that could clean a floor.'''''''''''''''''''''''' O m g gurl we are gonna fuck some toasters!?''''''''''''''''''let me get my bag full of slut wear just for fun''''' wink''

KAPOOFFFFF ON NOOOOO!

We are on the nemesisisisisisiisisiisisisisi !

What will we do!?

Find out in the next chapter when we shit ourself and hope to die….xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo'wink

Rewiewwwws are IF HATE,DON'T I am beautifull.i am beautiful….

I am you jimmy.

Now the real author: I don not care about hate comments, I know how to take a criticism. i accept any comments and reviews. Also the grammar mistakes are on purpose. This parody was created for a good laugh and is no way seeking to own a franchise and to gain profit from solely belongs to Hasbro.


	2. Chapter 2

To all that have read the first chapter –thank you.

* * *

Le author:o mg I am backkkk! And I have a new iphone 6 omggg I am so lucky.i was a little sick I have written this during my doctors seems I have anal infection,who knows why?

Now back to my story and MY plot.

Now it is time for me to put i because my readers are wayyy to stupid to realise from which POV I am writing,

MEGATRON POV.

As I slowly walk down my slave ship full of free work force and racistly colored vehicons I spot two drop georgeus know after 2 million years of sollemy using my hand to rub a fan created genetalia component you get horny.

I walk to them like it is in the middle of the summer and my balls are stuck to my leg and I also puff the not so sexy but by fans standard hot chest out.

GEORGEUS ME:

Because I am dummm I mean smart to notice how big I am ,I remain obblivius just to to give my readers an tottaly expected plot twist.

Well me and my sister are jus casualy chilling in the middle of the enemies hallway like a dum npc and waiting like the idiooo I mean the smart persones ,personas,persony ( sory to mah reders I do no know ho to spell dat)we

MEGATRON POV:

As I come up behind the two femmes I whith out question why they are here start flirt with them like an old pervert

''''''''''''''''''''may may may may may look what e have here,two geurgeus feeme,one is even more beautiful than the other'''''''''''''''''''''''''

The other one blushesss like a hot chillie pepper dung after a taco bell visit.

Oh she is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo beautifulll.

MY SISTER POV(my deranged brain can't come up with a name so I'll ask the readers for it)

Omg what an ugly toaster,I'll hit one of the most powerfull and evil guys around with my hand and expect it to fall in love with me .ughhhhhhhh men are such pigs.

But he is hot.

Omg I am a ROBOT! What a plot twist!

I have now blown my readers away with this plot singnales the end for this chapter!

Also the beautifull one was me! Who would have known!

Please only nice reviews only.i have cancer .bye

* * *

real author:remember this is a parody,it is not meant to offend.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the third chapter, there will be one more, then the story ends. this is a nonprofit based parody of transformers fanfiction stories that are written on the fanfiction syte. any other products that are copyright based do not belong to me, as I said this is non profit based.

* * *

Le auhor NOTE:omg I can't believe you guys!you don't know th

e true art of story is great and my grammar is awesomner.i was deeply hurt with your rewiesss .fuck you blambeeblyc0ck227 I have a tubercolose cancer,how can you be so rudee.i am thinking of abbondoning this story.(but I won't because my deranged desires need to tear your eyes out and corrupt your wievs on toasters)

ME POV:(also beautiful)

I can't believe my sister,she is just standing there being dumb and

Sitting like a dung pile covered in metal and pink vomit.

I am much smarter.i doly dance my way down the nemesis to the space noodle bridge and sneak by soundwave like the little bitch I am.

I am sure that the cmera equipped soundwave did not see hi hi hi hi that stupid soundwave

Suddenly tentacle porn ensues.

*censored for readers sake*

He lets me go with terrible scars that will ahunt me forever. Buuuu buuuuu buuuuu we are scars buuuu.

I secretly enjoyed that hihihih,and will splap you with another expected plot twist again hehehe.

Some time later I find myself falling thru the air and screaming my robot vagina aout.

But fear not the old and trusty vibrator prime is here and air sex with starfucker ensues.

We fuck with inposible poses that my 12 year old mind has come up.

Also big boobs and co0ks

12 years later:

The war is over because we fucked the war out of the two sexhonkers ,primevaginator and megafuckinatortron.

I will also put in our new names that have moon,shadow,or my personal favourity striker in it.

We also have dog like babies and we both run away with sideswipe and sunstreaker while being fucked senslesly.

There is a love pentagon going on and someone dies….not me though,I have orgies and I fake my condolescens while fucking with the victims hot brother.

Everyone loves me here and I finnaly forgot my less beautiful sister that has overshadowed my whole dunged up life…..

SUDDENLY DARK ENERGON PINEAPPLES!

Le author:woah so like dis comments,need my anal dose gain.

* * *

Real author: this parody summons up the marry sue fics that I have read and they all have mostly the same cliché is all meant for fun and all commentary is welcomed, even the hate ones. One more chapter to go.


End file.
